The Natural Order of Things
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Potter, I propose a truce"


A/N: I haven't written in a while for the simple reason that I couldn't get out of my writer's block. My solution? I reread all the stories that I've add to my favorites list and I stumbled upon the amazing stories by Sara's girl. Her stories made me laugh and made me want to write again. So I hope everyone enjoys this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

warnings: Male pairings. Set during 7th year where voldymoldy is dead during their 6th year.

* * *

« Potter, I propose a truce »

Those were the fatal words that started the downfall of the world as i know it.

Let me explain the situation to you.

It all started a few days ago . . .

I woke up like i did every morning, with the feeling that my head was literally up my arse. As you might have noticed i'm not a morning person. In order to maintain the natural order of the world where I am a happy self sacrificing gryffindor who fights evil every year and not an angsty teenager who would love to tell the world to leave me the fuck alone, I used my gryffindor courage and got out of bed. It's not really a hard thing to do but when you have to walk around with a grin on your face the whole day when all you want to do is sleep, it feels like the hardest thing you could ever do.

Steadily drowning out my friends bickering as we walk to the great hall, I see a familiar head of blond hair. Familiar because even in a big school packed with hundreds of students I can easily recognize _him_, and only _him_. Who am I talking about? Obviously I'm talking about Draco Malfoy. My enemy, rival and personal pain in my arse. He must have noticed me because he's glaring at me, a sneer pulling at his lips. I smirk back knowing that even though he tries, and try he does, to deny it I'm also a pain in his arse. Even though on some days i feel like strangling the snobby git, i can't bring myself to erase him from my existence because what would my life be without him? No matter how many times Hermione has lectured me about letting Malfoy get the better of me, i can't ignore him like she tells me to. If he didn't distract me from my problems i would've called it quits. There were times when i amused myself with that thought but then i would hear Malfoy's voice mocking me. I look away from my food as i feel eyes on me. I look up into his grey eyes before he looks away. Thinking back on this morning made me realize that i owe Malfoy a lot for being a constant in my life. So why did he have to change things?

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I thought that the natural order of things would remain the same until i eventually die. It didn't.

The first change started in potions.

Being He-who-gets-screwed-over-by-fate, I just had to pick potions to be the class to zone out on.

"Repeat what I said " came the slow drawl in front of me.

"Wha-?"

"Ten points from gryffindor"

With a small smirk quickly followed by a flurry of black robes, he walks back to his desk.

"Good luck mate"

"Why good luck?"

"You're paired with Malfoy"

"Oh."

_Oh . . . shit._

With a defeated sigh I collect my things as I slowly moved to the aristocratic blond waiting for me. He was the picture of impatience. Arms folded, grey eyes set into a glare, right foot rapidly tapping on the floor and sneer pulling at his lips.

« Can you move any slower Potter? »

I ignore his taunts as I dump my things on to the cold dungeon floor, then turn away to collect the ingredients.

The first change happened then.

« Wait Potter. »

Looking over my shoulder, i nod for him to continue.

« I don't want to screw this potion up because of our bickering. »

I turn my whole body towards him, now I'm really curious.

« Potter, I propose a truce »

« W-what? » I stutter as a smirk pulls at his lips.

« As eloquent as ever Potter. »

« You, Malfoy, are proposing a truce? » I'm tempted to poke him just to see if he's real or if this is another figment of my imagination.

« Are you that deaf? » The smirk gets bigger. I can nearly see his ego inflate.

« Fine, whatever Malfoy »

I look at him indifferently, even though inside my head is swirling around with questions. Why is he doing this? What are his real motives? And most of all: What the fuck is wrong with him!?

This is not the Malfoy we all know and hate! When did he ever propose a truce for the sake of getting a better potions grade? He didn't even propose one when we were fighting Voldemort last year!

He's watching me, his smirk still there, as I walk towards our shared desk.

What ever he's doing, I'm going to find out what he's really up to.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Eel eye »

Ever since Malfoy suggested the « truce » we haven't exchanged a word. There were a few glares, a little bit of bickering back and forth but nothing suspicious. Though sometimes I have the impression he's looking at me.

It's as if i could feel his eyes on my skin making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up, goose bumps would appear on my skin and for some curious reason my heart would start to beat faster making my stomach clench. Probably a secondary effect you get when you're in the close presence of Malfoy.

« Potter! »

« What? »

My head snaps up in surprise as he glares down at me. Damn growth spurt.

« I need the fairy wing »

I watch him grab it from my hand and toss them into the cauldron. He slowly mixes the potion clockwise, then counter clockwise turning our foul smelling green potion into a clear blue potion.

« Now we let it sit »

He says as he sits on his stool, his elbows perched on the desk laying his chin on his pale intertwined fingers.

« Malfoy why are you doing this? »

I ask him, fidgeting as he raises a thin eyebrow in curiosity.

« You know what I mean »

« No I don't Potter »

« Why this truce all of a sudden? »

« I thought I already explained myself »

I can see something along the lines of « no wonder you're all a bunch of idiots, you're all deaf » pass through his mind.

« You did but I can't believe that you'd pretend like we're not enemies just to make a potion »

« Oh? And why is that so hard to believe? » He asks tilting his head to the side, a curious glint in his grey eyes.

« Because! We're enemies! Enemies don't spare each other for a grade! »

« Hm » He says pretending to ponder, « You know that's a stupid reasoning right? »

« I know » I'm almost tempted to laugh but i settle for a dejected sigh.

« You are right though »

« I am? » I ask, a small smile on my lips.

« You sound as if you're never right. »

Malfoy always had a way to make my smiles vanish from my lips, as I recall all the times I was wrong about something while Hermione chastised me for long hours.

My head snaps towards him violently as I hear a small clear chuckle escape from him. He pretends as if the sound didn't escape his lips and continues talking. I would have listened to what he was saying but my mind is completely mystified by the current blush on my cheeks.

« As I was saying Potter, » He says kicking my chair, trying to get my attention, « You are right. I do have other reasons, but they're less noble than the one I gave you at the beginning of class »

I'm about to ask him a question when Snape comes to our table, looking into our cauldron. He nods at Malfoy and sneers at me before moving to the table behind us. I watch him move away then turn back to Malfoy to find him missing. I look around and find a blond head going out of the room as the others start to pack their things.

I thought the truce would only last this potions class, but I was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I watch Malfoy with suspicious eyes as he walks around, moving through the many bookshelves, already with a small load of books in his arms. I look down at my transfiguration homework, a small frown on my lips.

After that rather rare and alter universe like potions class yesterday, he's been polite. In the corridors he pretends we don't exist. During the feast, he nods at me if our eyes meet. He even had a civil conversation with Hermione during Ancient Runes, which only made Ron get extremely jealous. Though as amusing as it was to see Ron be jealous and rant about « pointy-snobby-girlfriend-stealing-ferrets » all night long in the common room before Hermione decided it was time to shut Ron up, he still couldn't help feeling something.

I hear stiffled giggling on my right coming from two hufflepuff girls who were whispering conspirationly and casting small little glances at the slytherin head boy. I watched Malfoy look in their direction, making the girls giggle and flutter their eyelashes.

I could feel it again.

I could feel the same feeling I felt last night when Hermione was talking about her conversation with Malfoy. I felt as if my heart was being squeezed. I watched again as Malfoy smirked at the girls making them blush.

I fell like throwing up.

I felt rather then heard when someone placed their books none to gently onto the table. I look up and find myself starring into grey eyes with a tint of amusement. I could feel myself blush as he smirks at me then sits down into the seat opposite my own.

« What are you doing Malfoy? » I hiss, leaning forward.

« Studying » He answers calmly leaning forwards as well.

« Must you sit in front of me? »

« Oh yes! I thought after all the years we've spent getting to know each other you'd have guessed that I do everything in my power to annoy you. » He whispers back, a smirk in place as I glare at him.

« Fine have it your way »

« Fine »

« Fine! »

We glare at each other. I can see his eyes spark with mischief and amusement. My stomach clenches and my heart beats faster the longer I look into his eyes.

We look away from each other though, as the girls next to us giggle loudly.

I pick up the transfiguration book I had picked up earlier and open it, hiding my blushing face behind it. I watch him do the same with his DADA book.

_Git_

He mouths the words slowly.

_Twat_

I mouth back, smirking over the top of my book.

We watch each other a few minutes longer, a nearly conspirational smile on our lips before returning to our work. Eventually kicking each other under the table to see who would get kicked out of the library by Madam Pince first.

Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Everything was going well. That is until reality reared it's ugly, truthful head.

Malfoy and I were « getting along ». There were no more fights and even Ron had to reevaluate the way he thought about Malfoy. For once Hogwarts was peaceful.

I was making my way from Potions to DADA smiling and laughing with Hermione and Ron as we made fun of Snape's new hair color, all thanks to Neville. Pink really did look smashingly well on Snape. We were rounding the corner when I saw it. Draco Malfoy was pressed up against a wall, a slightly smaller person pressing their lips against his, as their bodies were intimately pushed against each other. The persons hands clutching tightly onto Malfoy's hair as Malfoy's hand were on their shoulders.

It wasn't the first time I've caught Malfoy randomly snogging with someone in between classes. What really did shock me into blatantly starring at the two bodies was the fact that the one pushed against Malfoy's body wasn't only distinctly male but it was Seamus'. The same Seamus Finniganthat I shared a dorm with.

As the shock wore off, i felt the most curious feeling. The feeling that something was inside of me. Clawing at my insides to rip Seamus away from Malfoy, while cursing the poor boy. Ignoring this new sensation, I ignored them and walked down the hall and to my DADA class.

I wasn't lieing when I said that reality chose this moment to screw me over, because after that incident I found out that the monster inside of me had a name.

And it's called Jealousy.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

It's a callous monster that demands attention.

So callous and demanding that over the next few hours and days I ignore Malfoy and nearly have a fight with Seamus in the boys dorm later that night.

As I slept I couldn't help but recall what I saw. The monster demanded revenge making me think of all the ways I could beat up Seamus or snog someone in the corridors as Malfoy walks by.

I also felt betrayed.

At first I couldn't understand why. I had no reason to feel betrayed. Neither Malfoy nor Seamus owed me anything. I wasn't exclusively Malfoy's gryffindor but he was my exclusive slytherin. I felt the betrayal and jealousy swell as I picture people I know become friends with Malfoy and it made me want to vomit.

Unknowingly I had claimed Malfoy as my own.

That's when my subconscious with a strikingly Hermione like voice told me that I was jealous of Seamus. Not because he got close to the slytherin, but because he was the one kissing Malfoy.

Because I am in love with Malfoy.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After that stunning revelation I watched Malfoy. Ok, so I was supposed to pretend he didn't exist just to get back at him but that didn't mean I couldn't look . . . right?

Anyway, I watched him. I watched the way he drank his morning coffee, the way he walked graciously, the way he nearly smiled when Zabini told him an obscene sexually related joke about elves, the way his pink tongue would poke out between his lips when he concentrated on his work, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the way his eyes changed colors, the way those pants looked obscenely tight and showed his nice firm a-

Let's not go there.

Besides my starring, I ignored him. I knew that the one thing Malfoys hated was to be ignored. So ignore I did. During potions even when we were partners I remained silent. At the library I refused to acknowledge his existence, in the corridors I pretended he was part of the wall and during dinner I avoided looking at the slytherin table.

I was quite happy about the effect I was having on Malfoy. Although it pained me not to hear his chuckles or baritone voice, and although Hermione has been furious with me because I was acting like « an immature idiot », I still felt happy.

That is until I was unceremoniously shoved into a classroom.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Feeling a little confused and a lot pissed off, I turn around to the person who was going to get their ass kicked.

To find out that my kidnapper was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He's standing in front of me, back against the door, his eyes a cold gray.

Sighing I run a trembling hand through my hair, as I try to calm my fast beating heart.

« What are you doing Potter? »

« What are you tal- »

« You know bloody well what I'm talking about! You've been ignoring me! »

« I have a well justified reason for doing that » but i can't think of it now, not when you're looking at me so intently.

« And what's that? »

« What makes you think I'm going to tell you? » I ask and continue before I start spilling my guts or do something inappropriate because he's in the same room as I am, « I don't need to tell you anything, so the truce is off Malfoy »

I glare coldly at him as I make my way towards the door.

« You're not going anywhere Potter »

« Wha- »

I gasp out in shock as my body is turned and pushed against the wall next to the door.

« I know why you're mad Potter » He says, his voice whispering into my ears, « It's because you saw me kissing Finnigan »

« Whatever »

I desperately avoid looking at him as the heat inside my body increases. When did the room get so bloody hot? I can feel his body against mine now as he talks. I can feel his chest lift as he breaths, his warmth, his soft hand clutching my hip while the other clutches at my hair.

« You're a bloody fool to think I'd want to kiss Finnigan » He continues.

« Whatever » I nod indifferently, ignoring his words as I watch his hair catch the light.

« . . . thought by now you would have known how I felt about you, »

The fingers of his hand are now lazily moving around on my exposed skin, drawing lazy circles.

« Even though my little ruse didn't work. I wanted you to know how I feel about you . . . Then I'll leave you alone. »

« Whatever »

The heat and comfort that was surrounding me leaves. I shiver as the cold air of the room seeps into my clothing.

He's looking at me, and my stomach twists as a hint of hurt fills his eyes. Quietly he leaves the room. I stay stuck to the wall as I hear his footsteps until they disappear entirely. When I'm sure he's gone, my body finally falls to the floor as I clutch at my shirt, above my heart.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP- wait!

That's when I realize something. I haven't heard any of the things he's said!

I try to remember what he's said to me but nothing comes. I pull at my hair, forcing myself to remember as fear starts to climb higher and higher within me, like a tidal wave.

_« Even though my little ruse didn't work. I wanted you to know how I feel about you . . . Then I'll leave you alone. »_

I don't have the time to figure out what he means when I'm already on my feet and out of the room. I run through the corridors, past late students on their way to the great hall for dinner. I finally catch up to him as he walks towards the great hall.

He turns around when he hears my rapid footsteps. He stops walking a second in shock before walking rapidly away.

« Oi! »

« Fuck off Potter »

« No! »

« Why not? I told you I'd leave you alone. »

« Wai- »

« But no Boy Wonder just has to make my life a living hell and humiliate me further. »

« Bu- »

« If I knew this wasn't going to work and that you would have continued to humiliate me further I wouldn't have asked for Finnigans help to make you jealous! »

« You did wha-? »

« Of course you being the bloody gryffindor fool that you are you couldn't even fathom the sacrificing I had to do so I could get your attention! I had to sacrifice my lips! My lips Potter! just to make you jealous! Do you know how hard that was? »

« No bu- »

« Of course you don't! You don't even care about all the details that I had to put into this plan to woo you. »

« Who says woo any- »

« Shut up Potter! Is that all you can think about? »

« Well no bu- »

« Not another word Potter! I'm already as pissed off as it is! Here I thought that Granger was right when she told me that you loved me after seeing Finnigan kissing me. »

« I am - »

« No you're not! If you did you would have said something you bloody-daft-innocent-slytherin-leading-heart-brea- »

« Innocent? Since wh- »

« SHUT UP Potter! »

« Draco listen! »

« Oh now it's Draco huh? Well you know where you can shove your Dr- »

« I LOVE YOU, YOU BLABBERING GIT! »

« . . . »

« If you had let me talk I would have said it at least 5 minutes ago. »

« Idiot! You should have said it sooner! If you did I wouldn't have lead you here, we would be in my room properly sha-mmph! »

Impulsiveness. If you look it up in the dictionary it means: inclined to act on impulse rather than thought.

To us, gryffindors it's a way of life.

So being a true gryffindor with a small pint of slytherin, I grab his face as I lean forward and kiss him.

I move my lips softly against his soft ones, my tongue licking his bottom lip before releasing him. His breathing is erratic and warm against my parted lips. I lean my forehead against his own, starring into his gray eyes.

« Bloody gryffindors! You just had to kiss me in the great hall. » He says condescendingly but I can feel the smile against my lips as he kisses me.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

So that is how my peaceful world where I, Harry Potter, arch enemy of Draco Malfoy ended up being Draco Malfoy's boyfriend therefore making my world a blissful hell.

Maybe the order of the world isn't supposed to be maintained and maybe change is good.

I'm certain though that this is all Draco's fault, because no matter how much or how many times you screw with the natural order of things you can't deny that the slytherins are always at fault . . . or that a gryffindor always ends up making a mess of things. It's like an unwritten law that everyone knows.

Just like that unwritten law where the woman always wears her boyfriends shirt after a good shag. Talking about shagging I have to find one of Draco's shirts now . . .

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The end.


End file.
